Under the Starless Sky
by KittenNya
Summary: It's been two years since the gang first joined the dojo. The date is the fourth of July and the group is going to a firework show, what could happen as we celebrate Amercia? There is slash so if you don't like don't read.


**Okayyy! This is my first fanfiction ever so let's be nice! But if you don't... that's okay your comment will just make me laugh. My biggest fear is having the characters OCC and if I don't like the story I can always change it later right?...RIGHT!**

**I don't expect a lot of reviews considering that Kickin' it doesn't even really have a section under Tv Shows, but I'm hoping because the others have been reviewed.**

**Pairings: Jerry/Milton, Jack/Kim, Eddie/OC(mentions)**

**Oh! And I'd just like to say this idea came to me when I was watching fireworks on Canada Day, I'm not copying the story Fireworks by ****bballgirl22****. But it's an amazing story I suggest you read it if you haven't all ready.**

**...**

Two years. It's been around two years since the gang first joined the dojo. And they're still trying for that black belt! Well... Some of them are. And they've stayed good friends while taking lessons. Okay, scratch that, they've stayed BEST friends while taking lessons. Wait... scratch that one more time, most of them stayed best friends. Two very special people became more than that. Yes, I am talking about Jack and Kim. They've been dating for four months, three weeks, three days and 19 hours.

It's not just Jack and Kim who found love! Eddie also found himself a girl! Her name's Darcy, their dating status isn't as high as Jack and Kim's. Its two weeks, four days and 19 hours. She isn't with them today. She's having a get together with family.

Jerry is currently single and has admitted that he was bisexual somewhere around his 15th birthday. A little bullying had gone on, until his one of his nine siblings, Romano came to the school. Romano Is WAY over the top over protecting. He heard about the bullying and because he's such a hot head blew up in the staff's and students faces! He did get kicked out of the school and Jerry got embarrassed but trust me after nobody dared tormented Jerry...for that reason (and tell Romano if there's bulling going on to one of his siblings) again.

As for Jerry relationship wise, he had got Kelsey to go out with at one point, but she broke up with him about a week or so after because he wouldn't really listen to her. But don't get me wrong, he didn't try and persuade Kelsey for 2 years! His last boy friend was Cedric, but broke up a week ago because Cedric had to move back to England. Jerry says he's completely fine but you can tell he's been kind of down these past few days. Milton been trying to cheer him up, Jerry always would deny he was sulking and he was already 'cheery' enough then shot him a 'please buy that I'm happy' smile.

Speaking (well...actually typing) about Milton he also came out of the closet, he told about his homosexuality somewhere around Christmas time. He did get bullied a lot after that, but it was nothing he couldn't handle. Especially when his friends were around, they could handle it just fine! But, when anyone tried to pick on Milton when Jerry was there flames were flying, a lot of language was thrown around, even some punches were thrown (you may be thinking '_Hey! Same as his older brother'_ but no, Romano was worse. It did get Jerry in trouble but he didn't really deny that he did something wrong to the teachers he gladly walked into the principal's office feeling proud he stood up for his little buddy.

Jerry and Milton probably have the best friendship of the Wasabi Warriors. Kim always says (when they're not around of course) that they'd make a great couple and then proceeds to try and get them together, sometimes seeking the help of Jack who doesn't like medalling in his friends love life but is more than happy to help his girlfriend, (who he sometimes tease and says she's _the love guru)_ and Eddie who isn't really sure why he's helping but does it anyway. And believe you me, if you seen the cute little sideways glances they shot at each other when they thought no one was looking, you may think that they were already a couple. But sadly, it has yet to come. Wow...Love sure ain't easy.

The present day was July 4th; the teens were on their way to a firework show in celebration of the birth of America. Rudy was driving them in a fairly new vain. There were four sections of seats, front, middle, back and trunk. Yes, the trunk had seatbelts. The front and middle seated two (the seats in the middle could also turn around and face the back), while the other two could hold three. Rudy was in the driver's seat with Eddie in shotgun. Jack and Kim took up the middle section (facing frontward) and Milton and Jerry were in the back.

"So..." Kim said after she clicked her tongue, in desperate attempt to start a conversation. She glanced at her boyfriend whose hand were entwined with hers. He shrugged. Everyone heard a small muffled laugh coming from the back and turned to face Jerry, well everyone but Rudy whose eyes were glued to the road. "What, did I say something?" Kim asked, terribly confused.

"No...Nah...I-it's just" There was a small snort and then a little chuckle. He then clicked his tongue like Kim did and continued to laugh. He then did it again, multiple times. Ever one just looked at him with odd expressions. He then proceeded to nudge Milton in the side with his elbow. "Try it." He stated. The statement was followed by a sideways grin.

"Uhhh..." Milton mumbled with a smile. Then he ever so slowly clicked his tongue and busted into a tiny fit of giggles. Jerry laughed along and they both started making the ever-so-annoying sound. After a couple more Eddie then decided he should try to see if it were all that fun. Apparently it was because he smirked and joined in. Not even 3 seconds later Jack went along with it. You could hear some coming from Rudy and the occasional hum of happiness following. Kim then face palmed and mumbled something about boys.

"Okay guys enough!" Kim said as calmly as she could without losing her cool. When they didn't listen to her she then turned to Jack, Tugging slightly on the sleeve of his purple leather jacket. When he looked at her she had her finger to her lips in the most innocent way. Her side bang covering ¼ of her bulging brown eyes. He got the message.

"'Kay guys I think we had enough!" He said loudly, not a scream but loud enough to get his...Well, Kim's message across. The noise stopped, earning a little _humph_ from Jerry, to which Milton responded by poking him in the cheek. Jerry smiled a wide grin.

"Aww, you just have to listen to your girlfriend don't ya?" Eddie teased, earning a kick in the back of his chair from Jack. Eddie chuckled at his friend's form of 'payback'.

"So people, any news since yesterday?' Rudy asked with a smirk. Everybody just shrugged or gave a little '_heh'. _He didn't know what to say next so he turned up the radio. A new song from Katy Perry came on; it was about 2 weeks old. It was really up beat and fun to sing along to, so that's what they all did. They sang very loud in a not-so-serious way and fooled around by giving actions to the lyrics, sometimes cracking up with laughter in the middle of the song.

"_And...Jazz hands!"_ Was the last lyric of the song, the group (minus Rudy, he just turned his head to the side, keeping his hands firmly locked on the wheel.) The 'amazing' choir ending with a laugh.

"Hey, do you guys remember Katy Perry when she first became popular?" Jack asked as Rudy turned down the radio not wanting to interrupt the boy.

"In other words, what Katy Perry song do you want to sing next?" Eddie pointed out. Jack raised his eyebrows and smirked.

"Not really, more like what older Katy Perry song do you want to sing?" Milton corrected. Jack rolled his eyes in a 'you got me' manner.

"But a good one, nothing like _Peacock_" Kim warned. There was a pause of silence, not too long.

"_Do you ever feel, like a plastic bag? Drifting through the wind, wanting to start again?" _Jerry sang, interrupting the silence. The group let a laugh of recognition. "_Do you ever feel, feel so paper thin"_

"_Like a house of cards one blow from caving in?"_Jerry was joined by Kim. _"Do you ever feel already buried deep six feet under screams but no one seems to hear a thing?"_ After this line Milton and Jack sang along. _"Do you know that there's still a chance for you  
>'Cause there's a spark in you,<em> _you just gotta ignite the light and let it shine just own the night like the Fourth of July"_ By this time everybody was singing. _"Cause baby you're a firework  
>come on show 'em what you're worth make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh!" as you shoot across the sky-y-y!"<em>

...

When they finally got to the place they were viewing the fireworks at it wasn't crowed but it wasn't completely abandoned. The place kind of looked like a drive in movie theatre without the big screen. There was parking right behind fairly sized white picnic tables. A couple feet behind the tables was a little diner. It also carried movies and had quick snacks like chips, candy and ice cream. Once Rudy parked the van, the group took up a deserted picnic table. The picnic table was turned so that one bench faced the diner. Milton, Jack and Kim took a seat on the bench and turned around to see the beautiful blue-black starless sky. Eddie and Rudy were going to sit on the back bench until Jerry sat on top of the table itself, blocking their view, in which they were force to join him on the table top. To stall for time before the fireworks started, Rudy started poking Kim in the head.

"What are you doing exactly?" Kim asked rolling her eyes to get a good look at him. Rudy shrugged.

"Poking your head I guess?" Rudy answered her.

"Well, could ya stop?" Kim pelted him with another question.

"No."

"Could you push down one?"

"No." After this answer Kim grabbed his arm and twisted it. "Ow, ow, ow, ow..." He gasped, nodding his head agreeing to push over. Once Rudy pushed over Jerry forced off the table to hit the ground.

"Hey!" He exclaimed as he hit the solid earth. He sent a deat- well more like a I'm-not-happy-with-you glare at Kim and Rudy both. He heard giggling and laughing as he brushed the dirt off his more lime green then dark green hoodie. Then he took his new place on the top of the picnic table. The new seating was Rudy at the end of the table with Jack in front of him, Eddie was in the middle with Kim and lastly Jerry was on the side with Milton sitting below. And if you asked, Kim would deny that the only reason she made Rudy push down was to get them sitting next to each other.

After a half an hour or so, the fireworks started. Jack had his arm around Kim and her head on his shoulder. Eddie was leaning back on his hands in a relaxed manner; he put the sleeve of his red sweater over his hands so they wouldn't hurt as much. Rudy was looking up still absent minded and playing with the black strings of his white sweater. And lastly Milton and Jerry, Jerry was leaning against Milton with his head on the top of his. As the fireworks started they were quite small but bursting with flavour. They were like Gushers; starting kind of plane and ending with a splash. They all suddenly got bigger; they were bouncing of the water in zillions of different forms. But then the biggest one came shortly after that, they were shooting only blue, red and white to represent the American flag. These were some pretty grand fireworks for such a small community. It was probably bigger and better then the years before because these ones were being broadcasted. The group stared in awe as the exploded into the everlasting sky.

"Ouch!" Jerry said in his breath so lightly you could've only heard it if your ear was pressed against his mouth. He took his arms out of the position they were in before and slapped his ankle, then flicked the fly off that bit him. As Jerry was still looking at his foot the crowd busted into a fit of _ooo_'s and_ aww's_, then a wave of applause came after, with all the people that was attending. "Hmm" Jerry said as he looked up, only to see a barely noticeable cloud of smoke.

"That. Was. AMAZING!" Eddie exclaimed after everybody was sure there was no more coming. "I've never seen any firework like it before, and I've been to Disney World!"

"The last one especially." Kim added. "It perfectly represented our country."

"It was brilliant! The stars in the firework were exactly right considering what day it is and all." Milton described.

"What? Stars?" Jerry asked. "There's not even a star in the sky."

"I think Milton was referring to the stars in the firework Jerry." Jack explained, chuckling at his friend's cluelessness.

"IN the firework...Darn! I missed it! Stupid fly!" Jerry complained. "It wasn't _that_ incredible was it?" He heard _uhh's_ coming from his friends along with shrug's and unsure faces. "It was, wasn't it?" He pouted.

Milton sighed and laid back his head on Jerry's knees. "Okay, It was just a firework no need to get all pouty about it." He tried to confort his friend.

"JUST a firework! It was the finale! Milton dude that was the most awesome firework I've ever seen. You even know you added on to the conversation!" Rudy babbled not helping with the not-so-big-but-getting-bigger situation. Jerry shot him a look that showed he was upset that he missed it and that Rudy really didn't have to tell him that.

"Rudy, not helping!" Kim insisted.

"Well I can't lie to him!"

"Well you could've kept your mouth shut." Kim fought back. She sighed looked over at Jerry and shrugged.

"Do you think the diner over there sells nachos?" Jack wondered aloud.

"Sudden change of subject, but I'm not complaining." Eddie assured as he and Jack got up.

"Hey, wait!" Rudy shouted. "If you could can you pick me up some to, except if they use the blend of mozzarella and cheddar then don't bother get me a slice of pizza, but if they do get me some nachos with lots of salsa and maybe a little bit of sour cream. Oh, and put olives on them but if there's none forget about it and get me the pizza, pepperoni pizza, and to drink..."

"STOP!" Jack cried. "Do you think our brain has the capacity to hold that much information? Just come with us." Rudy sighed, obviously not wanting to move, but he got up anyway. When he moved Milton went up on the table and took his old place.

"Hey, do you two want anything?" Kim asked the two others, Jerry and Milton. "I'm getting a ice cream so if you want one I'll pick it up for you, but give me a specific flavour I'm not going to chose for you."

"Well that'd be an easy request if we both knew the flavours." Milton playfully spoke. Jerry just gave barely noticeable nods of agreeing still upset with himself for looking at his fly bitten ankle for a second more.

"Then come with us." Kim answered. "It's not that hard, you have two feet and a heartbeat."

"What kind are you getting?"

"Strawberry, I seen the flavour board when we got out of the van."

"Strawberry it is then." Milton concluded handing Kim five dollars.

"Size?" Kim asked making the boy think more.

"Small. Jerry you want anything?" Milton asked the boy who was unusually quiet and in a daze. He slowly shook his head from side to side signalling no. Milton shrugged. As the other four went off, Milton went in a trance of his own. _Okay, I'm alone with Jerry. Wouldn't it be perfect if we got together today! _Milton thought to himself about the crush on Jerry he developed. _Right now would be great considering the long amount of time we have, it could take forever for Rudy to decide what he's having! I shoul-_ **snap**! Milton jump a little bit as he came back to reality, to see a hand that was in front of his face. He looked to the side a bit more and seen the only person it could've been.

"Where were you planet _Zing_" He joked in a not very emotional voice.

"Ah, but alas _Zing_ is not a planet." Milton replied, acting kind of depressed.

"Oh, then were you skating the rings of Saturn?" Jerry asked him another question playing along.

"Jerry! You very well know that Saturn's rings aren't thick enough to skate on and without oxygen how will you breathe?" Milton responded in a shocked tone.

"Milton my dearest, where is your imagination?" Jerry stressed the word imagination like SpongeBob would and made a circle in air around the ginger boys face while saying it...Or at least he thought he did.

"What's with the heart?" Milton questioned his friend.

"What heart? I made a circle." Jerry clarified, but was wrong he indeed made a heart.

"Nah, you made a heart. Why so lovey-dovey all the sudden?"

"I made a circle, a very manly circle!"

"And kind of manly man speaks of using your _imagination_?" He took the joke farther and mocked Jerry copying him and made it very clear the he made a heart.

"Ughh, First me missing the best firework in history and know my manliness is being questioned!" Jerry flailed his arms while giving his dramatic one lined speech.

"Hah, no worries. No matter how non-manly you are you'll always be loved." Milton told his friend while pinching his cheek.

"Oh, who's being lovey-dovey now?" Jerry exclaimed looking at Milton in shock with his hand on his chest.

"Hey, I state the truth!" Milton defended himself and put his hands in the air like he was showing he wasn't guilty.

"Oh my god you are too cute." Jerry said being the first one to break off the joke and use his normal voice.

"Huh?" Milton wondered blushing ever so slightly and smiling.

"Yeah, like I said, too cute you are." Jerry confirmed. "Oh, and don't even try and hide that blush!"

"I-I'm not bl-blushing" Milton sputtered trying to be as convincing as possible. Jerry just laughed a little then smushed he cheeks together.

"Don't lie to me Milton." Jerry said to the poor school loving boy. He then let go of his face. "See! They are so red!"

"Jerry, they're red because you just compressed my face together." He made a _duh _motion with his hand.

"You make this so hard." Jerry mumbled to himself. "I'm trying to thank you!"

"For what?" Milton asked utterly lost.

"For being alive! You've helped me through everything, I didn't fail math class last year thanks to you, my annoying sister doesn't bother me as much, when my relationships come to an end you stay there and try to comfort me like Cedric and you try and make feel better for the smallest things that don't even mean anything for example...Oh, I don't know missing a firework. Why are you this amazing?"

"I don't..I-I don't K-know...Just..Just because.." The recently praised was trying to find his words as he smiled like an idiot.

"Dude, I need you, if you weren't here I wouldn't have made it this far." Jerry took a deep breath and stared up at the sky for a moment. Milton's eyes were filled with hope as he bit his bottom lip. Jerry then looked down into the other boy's eyes. "I..." He lost track of his words. Milton was getting more disappointed by each second passing. Jerry never spoke, he leant in and took Milton by surprise and captured his lips for a short sweet 5 seconds.

...

"I'll have the nacho's I guess. With olives don't forget." Rudy ordered after how many minutes of deciding.

"Would you like salsa or sour cream?" The polite young blonde woman asked him.

"Rudy that was your first option! Why take that long to make a choice?" Jack exclaimed after he heard his order. The other two just groaned.

"I'll take this to Milton now." Kim said after two minutes after getting out of that ice cream line. She turned towards the door. "IYAHHHHH!" She let out this very high pitched scream nearly dropping both ice creams on her cute polka dotted red shirt. Practically everybody in the diner looked to see what she was looking at, everybody but this cranky old man sitting at the table in the corner and a 20 year old mom attending her bawling son."They...Kiss...Fireworks..EEEEEE" after Kim's abnormally sounding screech. There was a chorus of _awww's_, fist pumps, friends smiling and little 5 and 6 year olds shielding their eyes when Kim said kiss.

...

After, like I said before, 5 seconds they split apart. Milton was smiling as he looked into the others eyes, they were sparkling.

"Now was that so hard?" Milton asked barley above a whisper. Jerry chuckled.

"So...Does this make us?..." Jerry asked no need to finish the sentence.

"Of course!" He giggled, then leaned in and kissed the Spanish boy on the nose.


End file.
